pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Smile Pretty Cure Evolution!
Smile Pretty Cure Evolution! is the 3rd season of VanillaCupcakes123's Smile Pretty Cure! series and is the last season. It takes place in the future, where Smile Pretty Cure's children are the new pretty cure. Plot Pretty Cure Michiko Hoshizora-Runtarou/Cure Union Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A 14-year-old girl in her 2nd year of middle school. A lot like her mother, Michiko nice, cheery and out-going. However, she can be a bit of a brat, stubborn and tends to pout a bit when things don't go exactly her way (she even pouts in the same way as her mother does). She has the ability the turn into a pink wolf-like fairy and even sometimes sprout ears and a tail when she gets excited (something she has to watch for constantly). Her father calls her "his little wolf". Her alter ego is Cure Union and her color is pink. In civilian form, she has magenta hair and blue eyes. In cure form, she has pink hair and light blue eyes. Her element is magic and her special ability is her enhanced six senses (which could be due to her wolf genes) and to jump high. Akari Kise-Onikichi/Cure Bolt Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A 14-year-old girl in her 2nd year of middle school. Akiko inherited her parents passion and love for fiction and superheroes. However, Akari straight-forward and calls it the way she sees it (which can cause her some problems at times). Like her mother once was, she's slightly short for her age and is sometimes mistaken as a 6th grader. Though deep down, she can actaully be a shy girl who flusters a lot and has a great heart. She has the ability to turn into a yellow ogre-like fairy. She's Michiko's best friend and she even calls her Chi-chan. Her alter ego is Cure Bolt and her color is yellow. In civilian form, she has red-brown hair and yellow eyes. In cure form, she has golden yellow/blond hair and yellow eyes. Her element is thunder/lightning and her special ability is to electrocute her enemies (however, unlike Peace, it's more intentional). Emi Aoki/Cure Rarity Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A 14-year-old girl in her 2nd year of middle school. Like her parents, Emi's elegant, kind and intelligent. However, she at times can be clumsy and isn't as good at alethic activities (like archery) as her parents were.' '''Emi is always working to prove to her parents that she can meet their expectations. She has 2 older brothers. Her alter ego is Cure Rarity and her color is blue. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dark blue hair and brown eyes. In cure form, she has light blue hair and light brown eyes. Her element is water/ice/snow. '''Chiasa Hino-Midorikawa/Cure Sunrise' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A 15-year-old girl in her 3rd year of middle school. Chiasa is very energetic and a positive girl with a lot of fans/admires due to her victories in various of sports. However, she's a very down-to-earth person and accepts things that doesn't always go her way. She loves and cherishes her family very much. She (along with her twin sister) sometimes takes care of her younger siblings when her parents are working. She loves mornings and still loves them even when they are bad. Her alter ego is Cure Sunrise and her color is red. In civilian form, she has dark red hair and brown eyes. In cure form, she has bright red hair and red eyes. Her element is fire and her special ability is to super strength, like her mother. Haruka Hino-Midorikawa/Cure Spring Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A 15-year-old girl in her 3rd-year-old middle school who is Chiasa's twin sister. Haruka is a very driven girl and is apart of the ballet club and the gardening club at school. Haruka depicted as a nice, charming and a determined girl. However, unlike most of her family members, Haruka is a bit shy and is quiet when is embarrassed or commented. Her alter ego is Cure Spring and her color is green. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair and green eyes. In cure form, she has bright green hair and green eyes. Her element is air/wind and her special ability is to run at super speed. Akiko/Cure Autumn ''' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A 14-year-old girl her 2nd year of middle school. '''Cure Aria Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A 17-year-old girl her 2nd year of high school. Allies Villians Other Characters Airi Hoshizora-Runtarou Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Michiko's 18-year-old older sister who's in her 3rd year of High School. Yoshimi Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A family friend to the Hoshizora-Runtarous and is one of Airi's friends. Miyuki Hoshizora-Runtarou ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The previous Smile Pretty Cure leader, Cure Happy and is Michiko's mother. Miyuki still has her cheery, energetic and optimistic attitude, but it has toned down over the years. Though she has gotten less kluzty, her ditzy side still shines through once in a while. She became a writer for children's books. Wolfrun Hoshizora-Runtarou Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Michiko's father and Miyuki's husband. Though sometimes a bit too laidback, he loves his family deeply and provides for them. He gave up his life in Märchenland to raise a family with Miyuki. Though she loves both of them, Michiko is closer to Wolfrun, especially when she was younger. Wolfrun calls her "his little wolf" and not unlike him, Michiko also has the ability to turn into a wolf-like fairy. Sometimes, Miyuki says to her children that he's "the beast to her beauty". Yayoi Kise-Onikichi Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The previous Cure Peace and Akari's mother. Compared to her 14-year-old self, Yayoi is more coinfident and social, while also being a nice and friendly woman. However, she does have her "emotional" side still intact in some instances. She still has her love for manga and superheroes, along with her whole family. Yayoi is now a Mangaka, with one of her current famous mangas being "Miracle Peace". Akai Kise-Onikichi Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Akari's father and Yayoi's husband. Akane Hino-Midorikawa Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Nao Hino-Midorikawa Reika Aoki Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Pop Aoki Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Brain Taylor Locations Items Cure Weapons * Union Bow-n-arrow * Bolt Shield * Sunrise Spinning Top * Spring Baton * Rairty Fans * Autumn Clubs * Aria Flute Smile Pact Smile Pretty Cure attacks * Union Embrace Episodes Trivia * Michiko Hoshizora-Runtarou/Cure Union is base on the unofficial/fake character, Ikue Hoshizora/Cure Union. She was supposed to be Miyuki's/Cure Happy's daughter from a bad future where fusion (a monster that's exclusive to the Pretty Cure DX movies) rules the world. However, they are not the same character and there are some differences between the two. * This is the second pretty cure season of VanillaCupcakes123's that takes place in the future. The first being Crystal Pretty Cure Evolution.